


Quinn Morgendorffer:  Bounty Hunter!

by Tippedover



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Pursuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippedover/pseuds/Tippedover
Summary: Quinn Morgendorffer brings in a prisoner....  A very old snippet written right around 2006 that I just found - it made me laugh, so here it is.





	Quinn Morgendorffer:  Bounty Hunter!

Quinn Morgendorffer: Bounty Hunter!

Standard Denials: I own nothing but this Armada 1700 laptop and an old Jeep. Even my imaginary friend left me because of lack of funds and material goods. Bastard!!!

A/N: I recently went thru an old disk of stuff that I written about 10 or 11 years ago, and found this funny little piece. I have to provide a little bit of a spoiler, because it is soooooo far out of date. I got the idea for Quinn to be a bounty hunter…. And the tall man with the flowing robes is now, fortunately (Thank you, Seal Team Six!) dead.

 

The squad room door slammed open, and the desk sergeant looked up in alarm. His hand slipped down under the counter quickly, reaching for the department-issued Glock as a tall man in white flowing robes rushed towards him. "Freeze!" he shouted, and stood quickly, kicking the chair back with one foot, and leveling his weapon at the intruder. 

The tall man lifted his hands up, and with a look of pure fear, dropped to his knees. The sergeant had his weapon lined up perfectly on the spot where the man's turban touched his forehead as he rushed out from behind the desk and covered the man. "Face down! Now!" he shouted. 

The tall man was shuddering, and it looked like he had been crying, his eyes red and puffy. With difficulty, the man lowered himself so that he was facing the floor. "Please...." the desk sergeant heard him say in a broken and hoarse voice, "Save me!" The man sobbed, and the sergeant let out a long drawn-out breath. "Save you? Save you fr...." the sergeant's eyes open wide, and he shook his head in disbelief, as he realized who he had on the floor. He tightened his grip on his weapon, which was still trained directly toward the man. "Holy ****... you're...." 

The squad room door opened again, and the sergeant looked up in alarm. A girl walked nonchalantly into the room, a CAR-15 assault rifle in matte black, with matching ammunition bandoleer was hanging off one shoulder. "Hold it! Don't freakin' move!" the sergeant shouted at her. The girl stopped, and noticing the man on the floor, smiled. "Oooohhhh! THAT's where he went! I mean....you would think he'd stop after I told him too." She flipped her red-orange hair back over her shoulder, and took the weapon off her shoulder. She brushed some dust from the front of the pink cut-off shirt she was wearing, and then looked back up at the sergeant. 

"Thanks! I mean, he just took off! It's not like I really WANTED to be seen with him, he's all dusty and old and stuff. After all, someone who is as popular as I am should be able to hold the attention of an older guy, even if he DOES have gray hair, and that funny hat, and I would just DIE if my friends Sandi, Tiffany, and Stacy saw me with him, he so, so like last century with that robe, and those BOOTS. He's like my sister, who wears those stupid things even though Sandi told me that chunky shoes would make my legs look slimmer, but I think she was just jealous because I could wear them so WELL... I mean after all, I have an image to uphold, as the Vice-President of the Fashion Club..." 

The sergeant looked down at the prisoner, and resisted the urge to lay down next to him and cover his ears. 

"....and it was so DARK, and all these unfashionable people were running around! I mean, they could use a LITTLE makeup, and their skin would be soft, instead of looking like Stacy's old leather jacket, which was so cool when she first got it, but now it's like...ewwww..... dead animal skin. My throat is kinda dry, can you get me a soda?"


End file.
